Justice & Freedom
by kqts
Summary: The Yeerks have won & the Animorphs lost.Tells about a girl named Jordan and her Yeerk who is a wanted Yeerk.Please R&R. Constructive critism is greatly appreaciated.thanks.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own animorphs.K.A. Applegate does. However, I do own all the characters that are not in the book.

Justice & Freedom

Hi, my name is Jordan 287. The Yeerks prevailed and the Animorphs failed. Now, I am just a fragment of the Great Yeerk Empire. I was controlled since I was three years old by Zargarooth 186, but now I am going to change Yeerks. They don't torture us anymore, they just ignore us. I sat uncomfortably on the cage floor, trying to imagine what type of Yeerk it would be.

"Jordan 287 to the infestation pier number 17" the speakers said emotionless.

As I walked to the infestation pier number 17 I noticed that the line up was shorter than usual. I waited patiently like I always do because there is nothing much else that you can do. I submerged my short, curly, white hair into the murky water.

As we walked out of the Yeerk Pool it said (I am Visser 27, but you can call me Fuligue...And you are?) Visser 27 said.

The question startled me because the Yeerks don't usually ask questions to their hosts because they can find them out effortlessly and it is usually too much of a hassle to ask.

(Jordan 287, Visser 27.) I replied.

(I already told you can call me Fuligue you know. When we get to your place, I got a surprise for you. I'm not afraid of giving it to you because I will be with you for a very long time.) Fuligue explained.

I was really surprised because Yeerks aren't often very pleasant, especially the ones from high rank.

The surprise ended up being a teddy bear. It was to have a more comfortable sleep at the Yeerk Pool. It was found in a pile of rubbish in the outskirts of town.

When we returned to the Yeerk Pool, I noticed that the cages were padded, less people and that it was more expensive. I slept well during the few hours I was there. After Fuligue returned we were called to a meeting.

"You shall be sentenced to kandora starvation and your host shall perish as well because we were just informed that you were liberating 43 persons in 27 years. Your sentence shall begin next cycle because we want to hear your extensive, tiresome, pathetic excuse for not being sentenced to kandora starvation. NOW LEAVE!" said Visser seven. I think it was him anyways.

When we were back at my house we made plans to escape because we knew the Vissers' minds were already made up, so we would die anyways. So, we thought we may as well just try to escape instead of trying to make an excuse on why we should not die. All the plans we came up with were futile because everybody was on the lookout for us. Then all of a sudden, I came up with a brilliant plan on how to get away.

While walking to the next town we encountered a dilemma. It was the Yeerk police.

"Why are you leaving this city, Fuligue 27?" He asked emphasizing the name Fuligue.

"We are going to the town to get some food because I are running out of food for my host, Rathfield does not want to let me get some food. Would you like to come with me to get some food?" Fuligue inquired.

"I let you go this once but the next time you might not be so fortunate to have such an excellent police." he said.

I was happy that reverse psychology worked on the police officer. After that going from town to town was easier, but we still needed to find Freewood Glaze quickly because now the towns were on the lookout for us because they were notified that we disappeared. Fuligue only had a four hours left before the fugue began. After a few moments of thinking Fuligue had a good idea of how to get passed the guard for kandora ray. We could now only hope our plan would work.

We were in the town's Yeerk Pool when a guard asked "Who are you and what are your reasons to be in this town?"

"I am Visser ten and I have been ordered to check your town" Fuligue replied.

"Then why do you have a different host then last week and why did you come back so soon?"

"None of your business!" Fuligue snapped "Now, give me some kandora rays."

After he got his kandora rays he let me have control, which was so weird because I never had control before.

We only had to walk for a few hours before we reached Freewood Glaze: Home of the Happy. I was like a dream come true because humans & Yeerks get to choose who to partner up with. I was so amazing.

(Kill me.) Fuligue suddenly said.

(Why?) I asked.

(Because I'm a wanted Yeerk. Freewood Glaze believes in the propaganda that I should be dead. Advertising works, Jordan. Oh, no. You will NOT kill yourself if I die.) Faligue replied.

(Fine. How about you get out of my head and I will tell the all the good things you did... And um, if I have to lose my pride and...beg.)

After a lot of persuading he let me do it.

"And he freed 43 persons..." I said to the judge.

"Fine, he can live with us, as long that he has a supervisor for the first year he is here." he said.

I think that it was a good thing that I did not have to lose my pride and beg to have him. I would of begged because I would get another Yeerk if I didn't. Another Yeerk means that he would have a different personality that I may not like and that we have to start to get to know each other again.

(Wanna go swimming with Chelsey tonight?) Fuligue asked.

(Sure.) I replied, happily. 


End file.
